You've Got Us Now
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Standalone, future fic. It's Josh's birthday and he thinks everyone has forgotten. please R


**Just a short standalone, in celebration of Bradley Whitford's Birthday! I really am working on updates for my other fics. I promise it won't be much longer. Please review and let me know what you think!! Thanks!**

**Enjoy!!**

**You Got Us Now**

Josh was half listening to Margaret, who was reading him his schedule as he made his way towards his office. He stopped in the doorway and hesitantly looked inside, causing Margaret to walk into the back off him. Today was his birthday and so far there had been no mention of it. There was no special breakfast from Donna. No 'Happy Birthday' phone calls from his friends or his Mother. No cards or gifts...

nothing.

"What are you doing?" She glared slightly at him.

"Uh, nothing." He stepped into the office when he saw it was empty.

She gave him a look, telling him, she thought he was being weird.

"Right, anyway as I was saying..." she continued reading the list while he took a seat behind the desk, carefully opening the draw. "Josh...Josh!"

Her raised voice startled him slightly, causing him to jump. "What?"

"Are you listening to me?"

"Sure, Senior staff at 8 then in the Situation room for today's briefing," he answered as his eyes scanned the room again.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing." He sighed.

"You're being weird again."

"It's what I do best," he answered, leaning in his chair to give her his full attention.

"Okay, well...you have a lunch with Donna at 12:30 for an hour then you have a meeting with Senator Markson..."

"Wait, I have a lunch with Donna?"

Margaret glanced back down at her paper. "At 12:30, yes."

"Donna, Donna?"

"Donna, your wife Donna." She answered. "Soon to be Mother of your child, Donna."

"She's set up a lunch with me?"

"What's the matter with you?"

"Well, it's..." He stopped himself mid-sentence. "Nothing."

"After Senator Markson, Sam and Lou want an hour with you, then you're done."

"I'm done?"

"Yes, for today anyway."

"I get to go home?"

"If you want."

"Straight home?"

"I'm not your Mother, Josh."

"Right, sorry..."

"Seriously, need to stop acting weird..." She stated as she headed for the door.

"I'm working on it."

"Work harder." She called from her desk.

Josh ran a hand over his face, glancing around the office once more. Expecting something to jump out at him at any moment but nothing happened. He sighed and started to work. About 30 minutes lately, the staff turned up for the morning meeting.

Otto and Bram were the first to arrive, then Lou with Lester not far behind. Sam was the last one to get there, 5 minutes late.

"Sam?" Josh looked over at him, as he sat down.

"Yeah?" He questioned but Josh kept quiet, waiting for him to work it out. "Oh right, sorry I'm late."

"What?"

"I got held up on the phone with Congressman Davis."

"Is that it?"

Sam frowned in confused. "Margaret said you were being weird today."

"I was concerned." They heard her call, causing them all to turn to look at the closed door.

"Get back to work!" Josh yelled not moving from behind his desk.

"Okay, is that done with for today?" Lou asked. "Because some of us have important work to do."

"Fine, go on." He gestured for her to start.

Once the meeting was over, Josh turned to his computer and after a few minutes of typing, he looked up and saw Otto still stood in front of his desk, grinning.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Otto..."

"Just wondering..."

"Wondering what?"

He shrugged. "How are you today?"

Josh glared at him slightly. "Do I look like I'm in the sort of mood where you can mess me around?"

The grin faded slightly on the younger man's face. "Uh, no..."

"Get out."

"Yes, Sir."

Josh rolled his eyes as he watched Otto run from the room. There was definitely something going on.

_**XxXxX**_

Josh followed Donna down to the Mess.

"You okay?" She asked, linking her fingers through his.

"Yeah."

"You're quiet."

"It's been a weird day."

"Yeah, Margaret said something like that too," she squeezed his hand gently. "But you can buy me lunch and we can forget all about it for an hour."

"I'm buying you lunch?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yes."

"Well, that doesn't seem fair."

"Josh, your Kid is living inside of me..." She stated, placing a hand over her bump. "Consider it rent."

"Yeah but..."

"But what?"

"Nothing."

They entered the Mess and he was half expecting there to be banners and balloons but there wasn't.

"You sure you're okay?" She asked again.

"Yeah...I'm fine." He put his arm around her waist, his hand coming around to rest of her stomach. "Lets get you guys some food."

She smiled and leaned into him a little as he guided her towards the food.

_**XxXxX**_

Josh looked at his watch as he quietly opened the door to the 3 bedroom house that Donna and him had brought only a few months after getting together. It was only 8 o'clock but with Donna being 8 months pregnant, she was normally asleep before he got him and he didn't want to disturb her.

He noticed that the house was dark, telling him that his wife had already gone to bed. Which he was happy about, he was terrified that she was working too hard but he was also a little disappointed they wouldn't be able to spend some alone time together.

He made his way into the kitchen to see what she had left him for dinner when a small flickering light from the living room, caught his attention.

When he entered the room, he saw it was filled with lots of little candles. Donna was stood in the middle on the room, all dressed up.

"Wow."

"I ordered pizza," she walked towards him. "Your favourite..."

"What's going on?"

"Happy Birthday," she whispered, kissing him awkwardly with the bump between them.

He pulled back, leaning his forehead against her, laughing lightly. "I was beginning to think you forgot."

"I wanted to wait so we could celebrate when it was just us."

"Just the three of us." He put both his hands on her stomach, feeling the baby kicking. He grinned just like every time he felt his child move.

She took one of his hands and led him towards the couch. "The pizza is getting cold."

"You're amazing."

"I know." She grinned back at him.

_**XxXxX**_

A few hours later, Josh had convinced Donna to go to bed. She insisted on cleaning up but he could see she was exhausted. He was just finishing up when his cell phone rang, causing him to groan. He really didn't want to go into work now.

"Josh Lyman."

"Hey."

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah just...happy birthday."

"Thanks." Josh replied, pausing for a moment. "Sam?"

"Yeah."

"You do realise it's gone midnight...So technically it isn't my birthday any more."

"Yeah, I know but we weren't allowed to say to you yesterday"

"What? Why?"

"Donna threatened us."

"She what?"

"She wanted to do something special and asked us not to say anything..." he explained. "She's a pregnant woman, Josh...I wasn't going to argue."

"Fair enough." He laughed.

"Well, anyway...I just wanted to say happy birthday...I didn't want you to think I forgot."

"Thanks Sam."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, night."

"Night."

Josh hung up the phone and then climbed the stairs. When he entered their bedroom, he saw Donna was already asleep. He quickly changed out of his clothes before getting into bed, behind her. He put his arm over her protectively and brushed some of her hair out of her face before kissing her cheek gently.

"Hmm...You were too long." She mumbled, moving closer to him.

"Sorry..." He whispered. "Sam called."

She rolled onto her back, opening her eyes to look up at him. "What did he want?"

"To wish me a happy birthday," he smiled down at her. "Don't worry, it's gone midnight...he hasn't broken any of your rules."

"You don't like people fussing on your birthday."

"I know..."

"You hate your birthday."

"Donna..."

"But I wanted it to be special."

"I know..."

"Last year, you were called into the Situation room for almost 40 hours... the year before that we were on different campaigns... then there was Carrick and everything..."

He cut her off with a kiss and when he pulled back, he gently stroked her face. "I know all of this..."

"I want you to enjoy your birthday."

"I enjoyed tonight."

"I know everything with your sister...I know when its your birthday you miss your family but..." She paused for a few seconds. "But now you've got me...you've got us."

He kissed her forehead before moving to lay down next her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I can't wait until I get my first birthday card with 'To Daddy' on it." He whispered.

She moved closer to him. "Well, only another 365 days to go."

He tightened his hold on her for a moment. "Donna?"

"Hmm?" She mumbled, sleepily.

"I noticed the President didn't wish me a happy birthday...Did you...?"

"Don't worry about it."

"You threatened the President of the United States?"

"Josh.."

"And my Mother?!"

"You know what I've come to realise?"

"That you can be quite bossy sometimes?"

"That it's very easy for a pregnant woman to get her own way."

"Really? I can't say I've noticed." He answered sarcastically.

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

He laughed. "You really are amazing."

"I know."

**The End**

**Please review!! **


End file.
